


Songs... The Final Frontier

by barefootxo



Series: The Random Parody Lyrics Collection [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootxo/pseuds/barefootxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Song Parodies saluting the Star Trek universe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs... The Final Frontier

I do not own Star Trek, any of the characters, or Star Trekkin'... They belong to Gene Roddenberry and The Firm respectively.  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Star Trekkin’, across the Federation   
On the Starship Enterprise, the newest Generation   
Star Trekkin’, across the Federation   
Told right off the bat by Q that they are on probation…   
  
Tactical analysis, Mr. Worf   
  
It’s always a good day to die, day to die, day to die.   
It’s always a good day to die, day to die, sir!!!   
  
Second Officer, Commander Data   
  
I wanna be a real boy, real boy, real boy.   
I wanna be a real boy, real boy, sir!!!   
  
It’s always a good day to die, day to die, day to die.   
It’s always a good day to die, day to die, sir!!!   
  
Star Trekkin’, across the Federation   
On the Starship Enterprise, the newest Generation   
Star Trekkin’, across the Federation   
Told right off the bat by Q that they are on probation…   
  
Psych Analysis, Counselor Troi   
  
His mind is very focused sir, focused sir, focused sir.   
His mind is very focused sir, very focused Cap’n!!!   
  
I wanna be a real boy, real boy, real boy.   
I wanna be a real boy, real boy, sir!!!   
  
It’s always a good day to die, day to die, day to die.   
It’s always a good day to die, day to die, sir!!!   
  
Starship Captain, Jean-Luc Picard   
  
I’ll have no children on my bridge, on my bridge, on my bridge.   
I’ll have no children on my bridge, no children, no!!!   
  
His mind is very focused sir, focused sir, focused sir.   
His mind is very focused sir, very focused Cap’n!!!   
  
I wanna be a real boy, real boy, real boy.   
I wanna be a real boy, real boy, sir!!!   
  
It’s always a good day to die, day to die, day to die.   
It’s always a good day to die, day to die, sir!!!   
  
Star Trekkin’, across the Federation   
On the Starship Enterprise, the newest Generation   
Star Trekkin’, across the Federation   
Told right off the bat by Q that they are on probation…   
  
Boy genius, Wesley Crusher   
  
Oh look at me. I saved the day, saved the day, saved the day.   
Oh look at me. I saved the day, saved the day, Mom!!!   
  
I’ll have no children on my bridge, on my bridge, on my bridge.   
I’ll have no children on my bridge. Get them off now!!!   
  
His mind is very focused sir, focused sir, focused sir.   
His mind is very focused sir. I cannot sense a thing!!!   
  
I wanna be a real boy, real boy, real boy.   
I wanna be a real boy. Oh my god it’s Lore!!!   
  
It’s always a good day to die, day to die, day to die.   
It’s always a good day to die. Ramming speed now!!!   
  
All hands, brace for impact!!!   
  
*explosion*   
  
Star Trekkin’, across the Federation   
On the Starship Enterprise, the newest Generation   
Star Trekkin’, across the Federation   
Told right off the bat by Q that they are on probation…   
  
Star Trekkin’, across the Federation   
On the Starship Enterprise, the newest Generation   
Star Trekkin’, across the Federation   
Told right off the bat by Q that they are on probation…

 

~~

 

Jasper


End file.
